Lueur
by LadyCrow12
Summary: Christine a toujours eu peur du noir. Mais parfois, la lueur que l'on trouve n'est pas celle que l'on cherche. Et parfois les monstres ne sont pas effrayant.


Elle parcourait depuis assez longtemps les dessous de l'Opéra pour pouvoir trouver son chemin seule jusqu'à la maison d'Erik.

Elle connaissait parfaitement les tournants, les carrefours dangereux et savait même où était les endroits où il y avait le plus de chance -ou de malchance- de croiser des rats. Elle était devenue aussi accoutumée à ces couloirs qu'à ceux des coulisses.

Mais pas dans le noir.

Les ténèbres l'effrayaient depuis sa plus tendre enfance et cette peur ne l'avait jamais quittée.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle prenait toujours une lanterne avec elle lors de ses voyages vers les profondeurs, même lorsqu' Erik était avec elle.

Elle n'avait pas entendu le rat avant de le voir filer entre ses pieds.

Voilà pourquoi elle avait poussé un petit cri et lâché sa lanterne, seule source de lumière dans ces sombres couloirs.

Et voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait dans le noir le plus complet.

Elle tendit sa main droite vers le mur puis y plaqua son dos. La respiration haletante, paralysée et les yeux écarquillés, elle tentait de distinguer quelque chose dans les ténèbres insondables. Une forme, une lueur, n'importe quoi.

Seul le son des battements frénétiques de son cœur parvenaient à ses oreilles, couvrant les légers sanglots qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres sans son consentement.

Elle ne se rendit presque pas compte qu'elle glissait pour se retrouver recroquevillée au pied du mur, les genoux protégeant son corps des monstres qui la guettaient.

Car il devait y avoir des monstres. Il y en avait toujours dans le noir. L'épiant de leurs yeux cruels, la gueule pleine de crocs tranchants.

Si jamais elle tendait la main, qu'elle tenait serrée contre sa poitrine, elle rencontrerait certainement quelque chose. Et ce serait visqueux et froid, comme devait l'être la peau d'une créature du lac. Et si elle la touchait, elle l'attraperait par le poignet pour l'emporter dans les profondeurs de son repaire et la dévorer.

Elle ne devait pas bouger.

Elle n'osait même plus respirer, de peur de sentir son souffle fétide.

« Christine ? »

Son nom résonna quelques instant dans les ténèbres.

Puis la lumière éclata, vive, douloureuse pour ses pupilles dilatées par l'obscurité. Quand elle parvint à rouvrir les yeux, elle vit devant elle, Erik, tenant une lanterne d'une main et tendant l'autre vers elle comme pour la toucher, mais n'osant pas franchir l'espace qui les séparait.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau dans cette faible clarté après les ténèbres terrifiantes, même avec son masque noir ne laissant voir que ses yeux dorés, emplis d'inquiétude. Il était un chevalier venu la délivrer d'un donjon, un prince la sauvant des bandits, un Dieu l'arrachant à la mort.

* * *

Erik revenait en hâte vers son repaire. C'était l'heure où Christine devait revenir à lui, et il ne voulait pas être absent et manquer une seule seconde de sa présence. Si jamais il n'était pas là elle pourrait partir et ne jamais revenir : une pensée des plus insoutenable.

Ce fut d'abord un murmure lointain, comme le souffle du vent. Puis, plus il s'approchait, plus le son devenait distinct.

Quelqu'un pleurait, de légers sanglots, comme un enfant terrifié.

Aucun enfant ne pouvait se trouver dans ses couloirs. Alors qui cela pouvait-il être ?

Bien que le couloir ne laissa passer que très peu de lumière, Erik pouvait apercevoir les contours de tout ce qui l'entourait. Aussi repéra-t-il rapidement la forme ramassée au pied du mur.

Même dans ces ténèbres aussi profondes, il reconnut Christine, sa Christine, tremblante de peur.

Un souffle de panique le traversa. Que lui était-il arrivée ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

« Christine ? »

Elle ne devait pas l'apercevoir dans ces ténèbres, il fallait qu'il allume la lanterne qu'il gardait sur lui en cas de besoin.

Elle ferma les yeux et l'horrible sentiment de rejet se planta dans son cœur comme une dague.

Non, elle est simplement éblouie, s'admonesta-t-il.

Cela ne pouvait être autre chose : il portait son masque.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et il se rendit compte alors que sa main s'était approchée de son doux visage sans son consentement.

Il se figea. Elle semblait déjà trop effrayée, quel monstre serait-il s'il instillait plus de peur dans ses beaux yeux bleus ?

Elle le fixa un moment, les yeux agrandis, la bouche entrouverte, comme émerveillée de ce qu'elle voyait. Puis ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Erik ! » Lâcha - t-elle dans un sanglot.

Il ne bougea pas, ses yeux restaient fixés sur le mur, sa bouche ouverte bien qu'aucun souffle n'en sorti, ses mains toujours dans la même position.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, son visage pressé contre son torse maigre, ses larmes mouillant sa chemise.

C'est lorsqu'elle se serra un peu plus fort contre lui qu'il parvint à expirer. Sa main libre vint se poser doucement sur ses cheveux blonds, tremblant de son propre geste.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le repousser, et, encouragé, il commença lentement à lui caresser les cheveux.

« Erik, oh Erik. » Sanglota-t-elle contre son torse, le forçant à fermer les yeux face aux émotions inconnues qui éclataient en lui. « Erik j'ai eu si peur. Il… il y avait des… des monstres… autour de moi… ils voulait m'emmener et me manger. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et les baissa vers elle. Il oubliait parfois qu'elle était si jeune.

« Il n'y avait rien, Christine. » Dit-il tendrement.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Dit-elle d'une voix enfantine. « Il faisait si noir. »

Il sourit. Elle avait peur des ténèbres, il s'en souvenait.

« Parce qu'Erik est le seul monstre à vivre ici. Il ne laisserait pas une autre créature s'approcher de sa tanière, pas quand il doit être sûr que sa douce Christine soit en sécurité lorsqu'elle traverse ses couloirs. Et tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre d'Erik, n'est ce pas ? Il n'est qu'un chien implorant à tes pieds. Tu as apprivoisé la pire créature des ténèbres et je ne laisserai pas les autres toucher ne serait-ce qu'un seul de tes cheveux. »

Elle calma ses pleurs puis se dégagea doucement de son étreinte.

Il dut lutter de toutes les fibres de son corps pour la laisser partir et ne pas l'écraser à nouveau contre lui, s'enivrant de sa présence. Il ressentait déjà le froid l'envelopper là où, quelque instant avant, il y avait son corps frêle.

Mais le regard qu'elle lui lança, encore humide des larmes qu'elle venait de verser, et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit valait le plus glacial des blizzards.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux.

« De quoi ? » Finit-il par demander.

« De me protéger. »

Pour ces simples mots, il aurait vendu chaque parcelle de son âme noire à tous les démons des enfers et déposer sa vie en offrande à ses pieds de déesse.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'il la fixait.

Il se racla la gorge et se leva.

« Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à la maison. » Répliqua-t-il, gêné.

Elle lui sourit et, séchant ses larmes, se releva pour le suivre, tel Perséphone suivant Hadès vers les enfers, vers sa maison.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce soir, les amis ^^

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
